Under Heaven Destruction
by The Esper Add
Summary: Before the fight with the D-Reaper,Beelzemon thinks about everything he has done so far and realizes that not everything is bad as it seems, One-shot


I always wanted to write about this magnificent Digimon, since I was 7 years old I like Beelzemon despite having a bad reputation at the beginning of Tamers, his design is incredible, now here is a little story of how is his point of view when Beelzemon gets his Blast Mode

This is my first Digimon story and I hope you like it as much as I do.

Under Heaven Destruction

The tragedy burst into his life with the forcefulness and haste with which a lightning bolt breaks the sky, and a shower of sadness and despair has flooded all his hope.

He no longer had friends or that was what he thought before, or was only partially, an unfortunate event had sunk her in the deepest hated, in a dream so enveloping and captivating that each day that passed made her even more unlikely, and the only sign that separated her from the border that divided this world with the other was that desire to be stronger.

Impmon now Beelzemon, dreamed, as were all human beings. I dreamed, with success and fame, with the recognition and reward that hard work brought at the end of a successful day, with a splendid life full of happiness and happiness, I dreamed of dreams fulfilled and the hope of a promising future ; I dreamed of joys and love. Impmon, like everyone, dreamed of the beauty of the best, and dreaming like that, awake, one night he slept to continue living in his dreams.

The invasion of the D-Reaper was a real problem, those he had seen as rivals and enemies were now fighting to save their world, Humans with Digimons united fighting as one.

The breathing became difficult, and with one hand touched his face, covered with a mask. With relative ease he could see through the holes in the mask as he ran through the lonely streets.

Beelzemon just wanted to do something, to feel that he was not so useless for not doing anything in all that time. He wanted to show that he was not an obstacle in a predicament that he expected his memories to be erased in order to restart a new life. But above all, he wanted to escape.

He opened his hands, wondering if he had ever held anything in them, something really important. He would escape from that place and return home, and above all, he would give freedom to that desire to amend the mistakes he had made in the past. He closed his hands, with the sensation of recovering a slight but insignificant memory.

Sometimes, Beelzemon had the feeling that he had to go somewhere, that's why he traveled constantly, to get rid of that anguish that consumed her at the least free time.

"This time I will do it for the common good" Beelzemon said with his eyes fixed on the center of the city where that huge red cloud was.

Would they realize that his heart was beating peacefully now? Surely not, no one had noticed his anguish in all those months, not even the Tamers and their Digimon partners.

At times, Beelzemon had a disturbing feeling in his chest, which he kept secret. Sometimes he believed that emotion was the culprit that, for many years, he could not make friends or understand others. That's why he enclosed that feeling, making sure no one knew of his existence.

Something inside him said he had to go back.

But where?.

"There was nothing around to comfort my sorrows ... It was just me, and that little flame that slowly faded in front of me, that Sun that once rose proudly in the sky, reflecting our lives on it, now only reflected my pain in him, showing my mistakes, my longings, my fears ... I ran unconsciously before the truth, scared of her, denying again and again what my eyes saw ".

"I was supposed to prevent something like that from happening ...?"

"The wind no longer blew with the same intensity as before, the twilight only reflected sadness while the sky mingled with the last rays of the sun, every day, I feared the sun would not come out again, but I was just excusing my true fears It's hard to accept our mistakes ... "

"But now that it's late ... what's the use?"

"Maybe ... Maybe somewhere ... Hope still lies ... And those ashes that my proud flames caused ... Light a little torch of hope ..."

"If only I had opened my eyes ... Maybe ... Would there still be hope for us?" Those thoughts only added to my sorrows, while the cold tears ran down my cheeks.

"But hope is the last thing that is lost ... As long as the torch of our life is still alive, we can do something ..."

"Because I have not lost my faith in myself ..."

"I do not understand why it had to end like this ..." Beelzemon closed his eyes as he watched as the world changed around him, the sun no longer seemed to shine with the same splendor as before, and the clouds always dressed in mourning, under a cloak gray that foresaw the tears of heaven.

"I will return when this battle is over" Beelzemon took out of his pocket the toy gun that his friend gave him, it began to shine and merged with his right arm creating a new weapon.

"Huy? What is this? ... Thanks friends ... Beelzemon Blast Mode!"

He spread his wings, while the fire along his body flared once more, carrying with it the hopes that one day everything will improve, some day, no matter how far away, you can only wait for that miracle to happen ...

Do not let the ash cloud your sight, for the truth is in front of you, and it is your decision to change it ... For good ... or for bad.

He recalled with a certain irony those words as he crossed the skies, with haste and concern towards his destiny, looked down with despair, while descending quickly to the first place that his eyes witnessed in this world.

Beelzemon I take a last look with his green eyes to have located the exact place where he was the battle.

It was full of huge gray-colored skyscrapers and large stained glass windows where I could see the destruction of the city because of D-REAPER, apparently, The other Tamers had difficulties because they could not reach their Mega form.

Beelzemon interrupted the battle before the astonished gaze of all present.

"Beelzemon, what have you come to do?" Rapidmon asked him.

"Shut up useless, do not you see? I've come to help you"

There is no love as true as the one that is only given to correct a mistake, the winged angel knew it perfectly and now it was there, on the battlefield ready to give everything in this confrontation of life or death.

A / N I guess this is my first poetic category Fic but I'm happy to convey a positive message with this little story.

I await your comments and thanks for reading.


End file.
